one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Leviathan vs. Legendary Godzilla
Disney Leviathan vs. Legendary Godzilla Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the evolved Allosaurus and the Legendary Godzilla? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Melee The day was calm, however that was about to change. A enormous Aircraft carrier was by the sea, more than a mile long and weighed more than 50,000 metric tons. However, the peace was set to change. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mkem7zNSlCA) A large rumble echoed through the city as Leviathan emerged form the ground into a explosion of 1 kiloton, wiping out multiple city blocks. However, he was not the only saurian set to destroy. A strange version of Godzilla looked at him from a few hundred meters away, its predatory senses eager for monster flesh. The creature was massive, 355 feet tall and 550 feet long, weighing in at 90,000 tons. Leviathan was a mighty 168 feet, 328 feet long and 22,000 tons. Needless to say, he felt like an ant. Leviathan looked at the monster, intimidated. Then he felt like he had a revolution, if this was Godzilla, and it wanted to get into a fight with him, and he won...he would become the unrivaled King of the Monsters. Leviathan roared at the strange Godzilla, and charged, battering the beast with his head. The monster retaliated with a tail whip that broke the sound barrier and something in Leviathan's face, then it punched him. It began to crush his brain with its massive hands and claws, blood spilling out everywhere. However, the Robot Monster wasn't defenseless. A mighty rammed sent the creature toppling down into the Aircraft carrier, destroying it. Leviathan wasn't perfect in water, but he could swim. He set out to finish the job, swimming into the depths and biting into the neck of the monster, ripping out flesh. He didn't know what happened. The massive Predator threw the monster dozens of kilometers into the air and sent him flying back into the city. Leviathan awoke in a massive crater, with the large beast standing directly above him. The beast prepared to crush his head when the saurian jumped up and starting ripping out pieces of the monsters flesh and disemboweling it. The monster had a secret weapon. Suddenly, a blue beam of fire impacted the giant lizard, horribly burning his body. As the beast prepared for another charge of the strange Atomic Breath, Leviathan smashed into the giant and aimed for its chest, ripping out massive holes and creating a enormous cut across the giants chest. The monsters chest looked like a horrible dissection had taken place. The beast, mad with rage, bit into the head of Leviathan began to pummel it to brutally. He prepared to fire his Atomic Breath once more. Leviathan felt miserably hopeless, destroyed by this imposter of Godzilla, he thought about his life, tears welling up in the little Kaijus eyes. He shut his eyes and prepared for the pain... Only for the creature to scream in pain as it was fried by its Atomic Breath backfiring. Leviathan had one chance, and he was going to take it. As the creature was reviling in pain, he began to back up and prepared his slapping and knocked, only for a new purpose. The monster balanced on his tail, prepared his slapped and slid down at near supersonic speeds. He was getting closer, closer ,closer... '' I mustn't run away... RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!'' He ignored the sound effects in his head and began the impact. *'CRACK* *SQUISH!*' Gorosaurus hit his opponent read in its small head, bursting its blood vessels and utterly destroying its skull and brain. In a freak of events, Gorosaurus, one of the weakest kaiju, took out the King of the Monsters. Gorosaurus looked at the body, beginning to rot already. He began to take the body to his lair and began his prized feast. K.O! THIS MELEES VICTORY GOES TO... GOROSAURUS!